1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an articulated device for attaching to a motor vehicle body of a top storage well cover pivotable about an axis provided in a region of a rear opening edge of the top storage well, between a closed position in which the cover covers the top storage well, and an open position in which the top storage well is freely accessible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a cover for a top storage well of a convertible motor vehicle is primarily pivotally secured in the region of the rear opening edge of the top storage well with a simple articulated device. However, frequently with such an articulated device, a problem develops which consists in that the top storage well cover has a relatively large pivotal angle region and/or pivotal radius. Because in many embodiments of convertible motor vehicles, the storage well cover is overlapped, in a closed position of the top, at least partially by the clamp clip of the top linkage, it is necessary before pivoting the storage well cover to pivot the clamp clip of the top linkage from its approximately horizontal position into an inclined, somewhat vertical position in order to provide for a free pivotal movement of the top storage well cover. Because the pivotal movement of the clamp clip and the storage well cover should be effected, in order to prevent collision, necessarily in a certain chronological order, the time of actuation of the storage well cover is noticeably increases due to the necessity to pivot the clamp clip of the top linkage by a relatively large pivotal angle.
Further, a drawback of attachment of a storage well cover with a simple articulated device consists in that with collapsible tops with rigid rear windows, upon the pivotal movement of the clamp clip, the rear window submerges deep into the passenger compartment section in the rear of the vehicle. With a large pivotal angle of the clamp clip, the submerged rear window so reduces the passenger compartment in the rear of the vehicle that the actuation of the top, with the rear of the passenger compartment being occupied by a passenger(s), is not possible without endangering the passenger or passengers.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is an articulated device for attaching a top storage well cover to the vehicle body in which the above-discussed drawbacks are eliminated, and the manufacture of which would be cost-effective.